


Loving a little too hard

by bloodcandies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Dominant Byun Baekhyun, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodcandies/pseuds/bloodcandies
Summary: Baekhyun is obsessed with him and extremely possessive, wanting to hide him from the outside world, and keep him for himself. Chanyeol is controlled on every aspect of his life. Baekhyun loves him unconditionally but his love can be torturing for poor little Chanyeol.(Also features kaisoo’s story)[WARNING: THERE IS RAPE]





	1. Forgive me, master

Chanyeol’s cries get louder and louder, each time Baekhyun thrusts into his tight gaping hole. Baekhyun shoves a piece of cake into Chanyeol’s mouth as he fucks into him. 

“Baekhyun I c-can’t take anymore, please slow down,” Chanyeol moans, and shivers in utter pleasure bringing him to the next level.

Baekhyun goes at a even harsher pace than before, almost breaking Chanyeol. Chanyeol’s eyes are brimmed with tears, daring to spill at any moment. His face is so red and swollen which turns Baekhyun on even more.

Baekhyun keeps shoving cake into Chanyeol’s mouth knowing damn well he won’t be able to take it.

“Baekhyun please I can’t take anymore, my stomach hurts,” Chanyeol cries, drowning in pleasure and pain. “Baby you have to be good for me and eat, you’re doing so well for daddy, do you know how good you feel and how much you turn me on?”

Chanyeol is tied up to a chair, unable to move as his hands are tied behind his back, and his legs are cuffed, the long chain enabling him to roam the entire mansion, but stopping him from exiting any openings found in the mansion. 

His ass is up in the air and his face is leaning towards the ground. Their late night dinner scattered across a wide, fancy dining table.

Baekhyun, his owner is obsessed with him and never lets him go anywhere without his presence. He had found Chanyeol at a auction, and had bought him for ₩117,730,000. Ever since then Chanyeol had become Baekhyun’s pet.

Baekhyun loves Chanyeol unconditionally being the dominant in Chanyeol’s life, controlling all aspects of Chanyeol’s life to how should he dress, what he’s allowed to eat, and who he’s allowed to talk with. 

Chanyeol of course has no say in this and must obey no matter what.

Chanyeol’s vision blurs after being fucked into relentlessly for six hours. “My sweet baby, I love you so much, you’re so good to me, I’m going to treat you lots, just you wait!” Oh how Chanyeol could wait forever and ever, wanting it to end as soon as possible. 

Baekhyun slides his hands up to Chanyeol’s torso, pinching his nipples a bit too hard, earning a yelp from Chanyeol. “Master I’m sorry for being a bad boy and disobeying you, please forgive me,” Chanyeol pleads, his eyes wide, running out of liquid.

“Why should I do that? Not only did you leave without my permission, but you also met up with that little friend of yours, Sehun.”

“I’m sorry it won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Bad boys don’t deserve to be forgiven.”


	2. Beautiful Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Chanyeol and Baekhyun appreciating each other in an oddly manner. Very very soft unlike the first chapter ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! It’s been so long, I’ve been busy with school, applying for jobs, and life in general. I hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE COMMENT, it reassures me and makes me want to write more.

Chanyeol wakes up the next day to the sun burning his eyes. He blinks once, twice, thrice and finally opens his eyes. He gets up stretches, and curls up in the blanket, deciding to go back to sleep

A loud voice enters the room, startling Chanyeol. “Baaaaabyyy boyyyyy! Wake up it’s time for your lunch.” Chanyeol whines, laze creeping up in him. “Oh come on yeolie, get up, don’t make me say it again.”

Chanyeol gets up taking his precious time. “Chanyeol,” that tone, Chanyeol knows it too well. He hurriedly gets up in a faster pace and sits on top of the bed facing Baekhyun. “Sorry I’m just so tired, master.”

“It’s alright baby,” Baekhyun reassures him. “Let’s go eat breakfast, I made your favorite.”

Chanyeol yips happily and skips down the stairs with Baekhyun. They enter the dining room, the sweet aroma hits Chanyeol’s face, he moans in delightfulness. 

“Thank you master!” Baekhyun feeds Chanyeol and chuckles. “Anything for you yeolie.” They finish eating and head out to the garden outside of the mansion.

“It’s such a nice day out today, isn’t it, baby?” 

“Yes it is.”

Chanyeol let’s the sun hit his face, the wind blowing his hair in the opposite direction, he breathes in thoughtfully, the air consuming him, in that moment he looks ethereal to Baekhyun. He pulls him in for a kiss, Chanyeol flushes but complies, opening his mouth. They make out amidst in the dreamy haze they’re dwelling in.

************

“I have to go out for work, don’t go anywhere,” Baekhyun warns Chanyeol. “I won’t go anywhere, I promise,” Chanyeol looks up at him, obscene innocence pouring out from his wide globelike eyes.

Chanyeol’s been with him for two years now but he still doesn’t know what Baekhyun does, or anything about his family. The last time he asked it left an awkward silence from Baekhyun, deciding it’s better to let it go, he didn’t ask anymore. Still he’s curious, he wants to know, he searched the entire mansion in search for any clues about Baekhyun’s family life, and work but nothing was found.

“I really wonder what he does, why won’t he tell me,” Chanyeol sighs. Twisting his head around for many ideas, coming up with nothing, he gives up and enjoys the view from the patio, it’s spring, flowers blooming, and a pollen like smell invading the outside world. He wants to experience it.

He loves animals, squirrels are his favorite, they’re so cute and tiny to him compared to his outer image he’s annoyingly insecure about in Baekhyun’s opinion. 

Chanyeol goes into the enormous library with god knows how many books. He reads books about magic and fairies, the fantasy world amazes him. He wishes he could be a fairy, soaring with freedom, pretty wings dancing around in beautiful mayhem. Sadly he’s at most a human with responsibilities and consequences. What a ugly world he lives in, or so he thinks.

The doorbell rings, catching Chanyeol’s attention, but he’s not permitted to open the door for anyone. ‘Who could it be?’ Chanyeol thinks, puzzled, straying out of his string of ludicrous thoughts.


	3. His forevers to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun’s not home, Chanyeol’s worried, new person shows up.

Baekhyun had forgotten to attach the chain, leaving Chanyeol able to roam free.

The doorbell rings again. ‘Master won’t find out will he?’ Chanyeol thinks to himself. The ringing continues and finally Chanyeol checks it out.

He looks through the eyehole but sees know one, left dumbfounded he searches again and sees  _Sehun_.

He knows, he knows he can’t, he’ll be in so much trouble and Baekhyun was already angry with him. But the ringing continues and he can’t stand it, praying to god Baekhyun doesn’t find out, he opens the door.

“Hey”

“Hi Sehun, what are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to see you, and how you’ve been.” Sehun stands with his hands in his pockets, feline eyes staring back at Chanyeol.

“You know you can’t be here Sehun.”

“Why? Is this because of Baekhyun? Why are you still with him, all he does is control you and hurt you.”

“Sehun you don’t understand, I’m his lover.”

“A LOVER HE BOUGHT!”

“Sehun! Please, I’m sorry but you need to go, we can’t be seen together after what happened....”

“Fine I’ll go, but you better come back to class and talk to me.” 

“Don’t worry I will soon, when I’m allowed.”

“This is ridiculous, just because of that he won’t even let you go to school?”

“Yeah.... it is what it is.”

“Why don’t you just leave?”

“You know I can’t do that, I’m his forevers to keep....”

“Whatever, at least text me.” Sehun leaves, the door slamming behind. Chanyeol sighs and goes back to the library to finish the book he was previously reading.

************

“He’s not here yet, that’s weird,” Chanyeol is starting to get worried at Baekhyun’s absence. 

“He’s usually here earlier, but right now it’s past midnight.”

Chanyeol’s phone rings from an unknown number, he decides to pick up. 

“Hello?”

“Chanyeol....”

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol is confused, why was Baekhyun calling him through a random phone number?”

“Hey baby.... I will be a bit late today, go to sleep and don’t worry about me, I love you.” Chanyeol was seriously getting worried, Baekhyun never acted like this.

“What’s wrong? You’re scaring me.”

“Nothing, I will just be a little late, things in work have gone a bit off track....”

“Okay.... what do you even do for work? You’ve never told me.” Chanyeol asks with fleeting confidence.

“We will have this conversation later, go to sleep and leave the upper lock open.”

“Fine, good night.” Chanyeol feels hurt, why won’t Baekhyun tell him? He thinks.

“Good night, baby.” He ends the call and heads to their bedroom. 

Chanyeol lays in bed and curls his hair with his finger, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, please comment, please comment, PLEASE COMMENT I love you ♡♡ also updates will be inconsistent, whenever I have time I’ll post.


	4. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad yeol

He wakes up and sees the space empty next to him. ‘ _No no no_ this can’t be happening.’ Chanyeol is panicking, he’s always there to wake up with him. 

“Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol gets up and starts checking all the doors, cabinets,  _ anything_. He leaves the room frantically, and starts running through the long halls that seem to go on forever. He calls out his lover’s name over and over again, but somethings grabbing him, holding him back. He can’t move.

“Let go of me, LET GO OF ME!” Then a voice of an angel appears.

_ “Baby? Baby?” _

Chanyeol’s crying out for help, then a loud smack is heard. He opens his eyes, instantly grabs his cheek because of the harsh sting.

“Baekhyun?”

“Baby you scared me! Are you alright?”

“Yes I’m okay now, I just had a nightmare.”

Baekhyun squeezes him in a tight hug. “You worried me so much”

“I’m okay now, since you’re here master.” Chanyeol snuggles into Baekhyun’s chest and breathes in his scent. Baekhyun rubs small circles in his back and hums.

“Master, where were you?”

“You know the usual, work.”

“What do yo do for work?” Chanyeol asked hoping Baekhyun would finally give an answer.

“We can talk about this after we eat breakfast.”

“But!”

“Chanyeol.” 

“No, I don’t understand. You never tell me anything, why?” Chanyeol feels anger rising in him. 

Baekhyun slaps his ass, “ENOUGH!” Chanyeol shrieks.

“W-why?” Chanyeol’s eyes glaze with tears.

“I’m going to go make breakfast, come down in five.”

Chanyeol sobs, anger dissipating into hurt. Why, how could he do this to him? He thought. No he didn’t want to eat, he didn’t want to be here, he quickly gets up and finds any clothes he can and dumps them into a suit case, he gets his phone and wallet and sneaks out. He can’t stand it anymore.

************

“Chanyeol baby~ food is ready!” 

“Chanyeol!!” Still no response, Baekhyun decides to go upstairs and look for him. He opens the door to their room.

“Chanyeol?” The room is empty and a mess. There’re clothes lying around everywhere. Baekhyun thinks quickly and decides to check the CCTV cameras he planted throughout the mansion, using his phone.

But Chanyeol is nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t comment I’m making Chanyeol die in the next chapter


	5. Fun time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly about Jongin, hope you enjoy!

But of course, Baekhyun isn’t stupid.

************

“Hyung, where are we going?” Jongin fidgets his fingers nervously as the speed goes up even higher, passing the limit way before.

“We’re going to get drunk, party and find you someone to lose your v card with.”

“Hyung!”

“What? How long are you gonna stay a virgin?”

“That’s none of your b-business!” Jongin stutters and blushes immensely.

“Chanyeol hyung are you going to leave Baekhyun hyung?

“....No I just....need a break from him.”

************

They arrive at Diamond Club a little while later.

“Jonginnnn-ahhhh whyyy are there three of youuuu?”

“Hyung! You need to stop drinking, you’re already so drunk, you know you can’t hold your liquor well!” Jongin signs at the stupidity of his best friend.

“Ohhhh wait! I remember, you need to lose your v card!”

“Hyung! Please!”

“Jongin-ah look there’s a hot man staring at you.”

Jongin turns his head in the direction of where Chanyeol is pointing at, and sees a mysterious, seductive man smirking at him.

“Jongin, go!”

“Wait hyung!” Chanyeol pushes Jongin to the direction of the alluring man.

Jongin bumps into him.

“S-sorry!”

“So you’ve finally noticed me?” His voice is deep, and sexy almost reminiscent to the sound of waves in dusk time.

“You’re kinda my type, what’s your name babe?”

“J-Jongin,” He barely stutters out, captivated by the man’s beauty.

“What a pretty name for a pretty face, I’m Kyungsoo.” 

“Kyungsoo....” Jongin tries out the foreign name in his mouth, repeating it over and over again until he gets the hang of it.

“Will you drink with me? I’d be delighted.”

“S-sure.”

They make small chat for a bit and find things in common. Jongin’s girlish laugh makes Kyungsoo smile, and something flutters in his cold stone heart.

************

The next day Jongin wakes up in an unfamiliar room. The room is light and pleasant, white bed sheets, white curtains letting the morning sun shine in. Jongin feels comfortable.

“What?” Jongin looks around in confusion.

“Hello there, you’re finally awake.” Jongin turns his head in the direction of the raspy voice, and recognizes the man from yesterday.

“You? Did anyone happen b-between us?”

“No, I took you to my place, you were drunk and your friend was nowhere to be found,” Kyungsoo crosses his arms, eyebrow raised.

“I wouldn’t take advantage of someone under the influence of alcohol,” Kyungsoo mutters.

“I’m sorry I was just making sure.” Jongin turns his head, and Kyungsoo catches a glimpse of his ears, a slight red. He grins at his bashfulness.

“Would you like some breakfast?”

“Y-yes that would be great.”

“Good cause I already made some and wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Kyungsoo then leaves, shutting the door behind him softly.

Jongin looks for his phone, and stuns in the amount of miss calls he’s received from Chanyeol.

<Chanyeol: Jongin-ah are you okay?>

<Chanyeol: I’m so sorry for just disappearing ;(( something happened....>

<Chanyeol: Did you go with that stranger??>

And so the list of text messages goes on, Jongin types in, reassuring Chanyeol, and specifying his location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding more relationships to this story other than Chanbaek, of course Chanbaek will be the main story!


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s not too happy.  
> ⚠️⚠️TRIGGER: RAPE⚠️⚠️

Chanyeol’s bumps into people in the club, mutters some “sorries” as he tries to get away from that one animosity he did not wish to see at the moment.

_ ‘Fuck, fuck why is he here, how did he find me?’ _

He makes it out of the club, he’s running short of breath, but still wanders aimlessly into the night in extreme panic.

He runs in several different directions, goes into alleys, but he can still feel his presence behind him, he’s never been more terrified.

Then a hand grabs him, a cloth put to his face, he loses consciousness.

************

Chanyeol rouses from suddenly passing out, but he can’t see because he’s blindfolded, and his arms are tied. There’s a cloth tied around his mouth, making him unable to yell for help.

But still he tries to make out the voices as best he can. 

“Are you sure this is him, boss?”

“Are you doubting me? Watch your mouth I’ll have your head cut off,” a man with a feminine yet vile tone snapped back.

“Yes boss, I’m sorry for doubting you,” the man mutters with fear evident in his voice.

“Alpha he’s awake.”

Chanyeol hears footsteps coming closer to him then suddenly his blindfold is ripped off, the light blinds his eyes for a moment.

He opens his eyes and adjusts to the pressure of the light, and sees a very feminine intimidating man staring back at him.

“So you’re the one Baekhyun is captivated with, huh? Not too shabby.”

“Alphaaaa! You can’t say that, you’re mine!!”

“Tao quiet down, you will always be my number one.” The feline man named Tao clings to his “Alpha” and looks at Chanyeol with disgust.

“W-who are you? Where am I?”

“Who am I? I’m Luhan your little master’s worst fear. Welcome to my gang little tù zǐ.”

Chanyeol looks confused, gang? What gang? And then he realizes, it clicks in that very moment, everything.

“Gang?”

“Yes tù zǐ, don’t tell me you didn’t know, all this time.” 

“B-Baekhyun i-is?”

“Yes tù zǐ, you’ve been with him for so long but he didn’t tell you?”

“N-no.”

“Hmm well now you know.”

“I’m the boss of Bái Lóng, welcome to my territory little tù zǐ from EXO.”

“You were dumb enough to leave, now look what happened, how unfortunate.” Luhan’s eyes glint with evil.

“Lay! Take him to the basement.” 

“Yes boss.”

The timid man named Lay carries Chanyeol to the basement of the unfamiliar area.

“Wait! Why are you doing this to me!?”

“Little tù zǐ, I suppose you’re not aware, me and Baekhyun aren’t exactly what you call “friends” and you happen to be his little boyfriend, what do you think is going to happen to you?” Luhan smirks as he says this.

“W-what are you gonna d-do to me?”

“I’m going to hurt you, real bad, little tù zǐ.” Luhan full on smiles with his sharp, carnivorous teeth. Chanyeol flinches, and tries to move back even though he’s tied to the single bed in the basement.

Suddenly a loud crash is heard. 

“Chanyeol!!”

“Master!!!”

“Master, please save me!”

“Well, well look who’s here, if it isn’t Byun Baekhyun himself.”

“Luhan, you’d better watch it, if you don’t want me to kill you, and all your men!!” Baekhyun voice was seething with anger, Chanyeol had never seen him this angry. 

“Oh wow,  _you,_ killing me? In your wildest dreams.”

“Consider this a warning, you can take your little boy toy but don’t ever get on my turf again.”

“I wouldn’t if you’d stop sending your men to spy on mine.”

With that said, Luhan and his subordinates leave the warehouse.

“Chanyeol! Are you okay, did he do anything to you?!” Baekhyun unties Chanyeol’s arms from the ropes, and peppers him with kisses.

“I’m alright master, I missed you, I was so scared.” Chanyeol whimpers and hurls closer to Baekhyun.

“There, there, I’m here now, I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore.” Baekhyun embraces Chanyeol in a tight hug.

They leave the warehouse, Baekhyun carries Chanyeol to the passenger seat and puts his seat belt on for him.

The ride back home is quiet but peaceful.

************

(WARNING: RAPE)

Soon they arrive back home.

“Chanyeol, you didn’t think I’d forget, did you?”

“Why did you fucking leave in the first place? You know the rules.” Baekhyun’s turned to Chanyeol, his hands are shaking uncontrollably, he tries hard to keep his anger in, and not go off at Chanyeol. 

“I don’t know, master.”

“Don’t fucking ‘I don’t know’ me.”

“Chanyeol, why?” Baekhyun looks at him with confusion and hope.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything.

“Fine be like that, you asked for this.” 

Baekhyun throws him to the bed, unzips his pants, and starts fingering him. One finger in, he drags it in Chanyeol’s butt and moves it in and out. Chanyeol’s eyes water from the intensive pain Baekhyun is giving him.

“Please stop, please stop, I’m sorry master, I’m sorry! Forgive me please!” 

Baekhyun inserts another finger, now two, and scissors him open. Chanyeol screams in pain. 

He takes out the lube from the drawer next to the bed, Chanyeol sighs in relief, to his horror Baekhyun puts just a smudge of lube on his dick, and lines it with Chanyeol’s hole. Then with one quick powerful thrust, he rams into Chanyeol, and bottoms out.

Chanyeol screams in agony. The pain is unbearable but there is nothing Chanyeol can do, he repeats, no he screams his safe word out over and over again but Baekhyun won’t stop.

“If you scream one more time, I will hit you.” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Chanyeol whimpers and tries to quiet himself as best he can. He shuts his eyes tightly and waits for it to be over. But it doesn’t end.

“Open your eyes Chanyeol, you did this to yourself, you disobeyed me and now you’re whining because I’m punishing you?”

Chanyeol doesn’t reply, instead he shuts out everything and focuses on the sound of the rain, a soft pitter patter that started a few minutes ago.

“Answer me bitch.”

Chanyeol opens his eyes, back to reality to what was actually happening to him. 

“Chanyeol, I only do this to you because I love you, and I don’t want you to make any more meaningless mistakes in the future.” Baekhyun uses his thumb to brush off Chanyeol’s fleeting tear.

“So stop crying, baby, I will take care of you, I will not make it hurt anymore, remember I will always be in control of your pain and pleasure, that is something only I can give you.” 

How can a man who claims to love him, do this to him?

Still, Chanyeol was stuck too deep in to ever hate Baekhyun, he had grown too attached.

Baekhyun pulls out and kisses Chanyeol softly, over and over again until he stops whimpering. He spoons him from behind and plays with his hair. He kisses his neck and whispers ‘I love yous’ to him. Chanyeol cries and lets it all out. He turns around to hug Baekhyun tightly.

How could he forget? Baekhyun is his master, his owner, his lover and Chanyeol is his prized _possession_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some of you might be confused. In the beginning, Chanyeol is running away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun soon loses him and there’s another presence behind Chanyeol which his thinks is Baekhyun, but is Lay (he’s in Luhan’s gang) he takes him to a warehouse where Luhan and Tao are at. Also Tao calls Luhan alpha, this is not a ABO fic, he just calls him that because Luhan told him to.


	7. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaisoo, cuteness ensues, Yeollie at the end.

Jongin helps Kyungsoo set up the table. They eat breakfast, the atmosphere is peaceful. Jongin keeps glancing at Kyungsoo every once in a while until they make eye contact. Kyungsoo smirks.

“Like what you see?”

“Um-m, yes,” Jongin keeps his eyes on his food and blushes. Kyungsoo chuckles at Jongin’s shyness.

“Do you want to go on a date with me today, around noon?”

Jongin squeaks a yes and glances at Kyungsoo with a shy smile, Kyungsoo’s heart flutters at his shyness, once again he’s feeling incredibly happy.

************

They get ready to go out at Kyungsoo’s favorite restaurant.

“Do you like it?” Kyungsoo lifts both of his eyebrows in eagerness, a cute innocent expression on his face as he question’s Jongin.

“Yes it’s really good!” Jongin smiles at him, truthfully the food was really good. Kyungsoo has good taste.

“Are you a university student?”

“Yes, I am, I’m majoring in science, my dream is to become a veterinarian. I absolutely love animals,” Jongin answers meekly.

“Wow, I have a friend who’s a vet, his name is Junmyeon.” Kyungsoo takes a bite of his risotto.

“Really? I’d love to meet him!”

“Hahaha, I’ll contact him to meet you.” 

“What about you Kyungsoo?”

“Hmm, well I own this restaurant and several others.”

“What! No way, that’s impressive.”

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo does his famous heart smile, only a few people get to see.

************

They go on a long drive and reach the Sunny Day beach.

“The weather’s so nice,” Kyungsoo says in a low voice, barely audible but Jongin catches it.

“Yeah, we made it just in time for the sunset, it’s so pretty.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo make eye contact, Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s hand and mingles it with his, and brings it up to his lips and softly kisses it while looking at Jongin directly in the eye. Jongin flushes a bright red.

“You’re so very lovely, my little Jonginnie.”

“Th-Thank you.”

Then Kyungsoo comes closer, breathing in Jongin’s neck. He looks at Jongin first for permission, he nods. He kisses his neck softly then his lips, he licks his lips asking for him to open up, Jongin complies and they make out in front of the drowning sunset smudged in blue.

“I like you a lot, Jongin.”

“I like you too, Kyungsoo,” Jongin blushes, unable to make eye contact with the man in front of him.

“....Is this.... too fast?”

_“No, I like it this way,”_ this time Jongin looks at him and smiles and pulls him in for a hug, Kyungsoo, surprised hugs him back, tightly, not wanting this moment to slip.

Later on Kyungsoo drops Jongin off at his home, Jongin argues that he can make it back on his own, but Kyungsoo wins.

************

Jongin calls Chanyeol. 

“CHANYEOL HYUNG! I just had the best time of my life, he’s so nice omg omg.”

“You spent the entire day with him?”

“Yes! Well I woke up at his house cause a certain someone left me alone.”

“I’m sorry Jongin! It was an accident.”

“Don’t worry about it, because of that I met someone amazing, so thank you!”

“Jongin be careful, you fall in too deeply and too quickly, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Chanyeol hyung, I know, I’ll be okay, trust me.”

“Hyung, are you okay though? Your voice sounds a little hoarse.”

“I-I’m okay, just a little t-tired.”

“Have you been crying?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie to me, hyung.”

“I’m fine Jongin! Just a little sick,” Chanyeol’s voice cracks a little.

“I’m just worried, hyung, since I know how Baekhyun hyung can be.”

“I’m alright, okay? Just drop it, okay?”

“Okay, I’m sorry....”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Jongin, I’m sorry, I’ve just been really sick, I didn’t mean to go off at you.”

“It’s alright hyung, I understand.” At that Chanyeol’s chest warms, his best friend was truly the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunny Day beach is a place I made up ;)) please comment lol, tell me about yourselves, I want to get to know my readers better. Also give me ideas for punishments lmao.


	8. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time ;))

Chanyeol wakes up to Baekhyun still spooning him, arms around him tightly while he nuzzles into his neck, snoring lightly.

“Baekhyunnie, too tight.” Chanyeol moves around still in a dazed state.

“Hmm, what is it baby?”

“You’re hugging me too tightly.”

“Oh?”

“Can’t breathe.”

“Really? Cause I feel like it’s not tight enough!” Baekhyun then gives him a bone crushing hug, Chanyeol jolts.

“Baek!”

“Yes, Yeollie?”

“You’re annoying.”

“Haha, I know.”

Baekhyun giggles and pecks Chanyeol’s ears a dozen times and moves the strand of hair on his cheek, behind his ear. “Channie about yesterday, I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol shifts on his side to face Baekhyun.

“It’s okay, I forgive you.”

“Plus I disobeyed you, so I deserved it.” Chanyeol casts his eyes downwards, revealing his long, dark eyelashes.

“No, you didn’t deserve that, you don’t deserve being hurt but that’s all I bring to you,  _pain_ .”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything back, he silently looks at Baekhyun with an expressionless face.

Baekhyun leans down to kiss him, Chanyeol opens his mouth willingly, sliding his fingers across Baekhyun’s torso then to his back, massaging him.

“You’re my one and only,” Baekhyun says as he devours his lover’s mouth.

“Mmfh Baekie~ wait!!” Baekhyun doesn’t give him a chance to breathe.

Cooing at Chanyeol’s adorable face, Baekhyun let’s go of him to let him catch his breath. He then grabs the bottle of lube and pulls Chanyeol over him.

“Ride me?” Baekhyun asks shyly, turning his head to the side, glancing up at his boyfriend, waiting for his answer.

Chanyeol takes off his shirt and drops it to the floor next to them. He grabs the lube from Baekhyun, after taking of his shorts and positions himself perfectly on Baekhyun, to give him the best view as he fingers himself. Baekhyun gets his answer.

“Fuck Chanyeol, you’re way too hot, let me help?”

“No, today I want to pleasure you, so you can’t touch.”

At that Baekhyun whines, his favorite thing to do in the world is to touch Chanyeol, but he listens, wanting to please his boyfriend.

After stretching himself out, preparing for his beloved’s dick, he pumps Baekhyun up and down until his dick is lubed. He positions it to his hole. 

He goes down slowly first to adjust because Baekhyun isn’t small unlike his figure. After a few seconds adjusting, he takes him completely and starts moving slowly.

“Chanyeol, you look so delicious from this view, I must be the luckiest man alive.”

“You are.” Chanyeol winks at him with a killer smile.

He changes pace and slams down on Baekhyun continuously until he feels himself near, also knowing that Baekhyun is near too.

As he cums his hole clenches down hard around Baekhyun’s dick, triggering Baekhyun’s own orgasm. They simultaneously cum together, making a mess out of each other. Still inside of him, Chanyeol flops down on Baekhyun.

“That was amazing baby, we should do it in this position more often, since you look like a god from up there.”

Chanyeol blushes until the tips of his ears turn bright red. He covers his face in Baekhyun’s chest, too embarrassed (and happy) at Baekhyun’s remark about him.

“T-Thank you.” Chanyeol whispers in a small voice.

“Ugh, you’re too cute for your own good, Yeollie.”

Baekhyun reaches down and wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s face and brings it up to his own and nuzzles his nose with Chanyeol’s.

“Let’s clean up, we don’t wanna deal with this mess later.” Chanyeol nods. Baekhyun picks him up and takes him to the bathroom, they both wash up, change and go lay in for a nap since it’s still early in the morning, and both of them have nothing better to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS I’M BACK PLS COMMENT. It’s been a while, I missed you all ;(( I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long. I hope you guys like this chapter!!
> 
> Also I want to talk about something, I’m sure most of you heard about Sulli’s death, I was so shocked, hurt, angered at the people who lead her to this, who harmed her mental health when she’s done nothing wrong. Even if the real reason isn’t known to what lead her to her suicide, please don’t leave hate comments to people, even if you don’t like them, it’s not worth it. What’s the point on hating on someone? If they’ve done nothing to you, you don’t get anything out of it. Celebrities deal with so much toxic, negativity from people who don’t even know them personally, please stop it, instead spread positivity.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so it probably won’t be too good, I’m sorry. Please leave comments because I love feedback!! (〃ω〃) Also you can find me on wattpad with the user of lovyoubabyboy.


End file.
